


Master Of New Ideas

by Dreamyone



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hugh Dancy/Mads Mikkelsen Character Combinations, Kissing, M/M, Marking, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29206446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamyone/pseuds/Dreamyone
Summary: Hannibal has a new idea for sex and wants to surprise will and he succeeds but will's reaction is not what hannibal expects.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15
Collections: Sweet Hannigram





	Master Of New Ideas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fannibal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannibal/gifts).



> /At first rough but then soft and sweet hannigram/  
> /Sensitive will and mischief but careful hannibal/

"would you like to try something new?“ Hannibal asked grinning while he was fully naked. "yes ofcourse, what do you have in your mind?" will said smiling then raised a brow and Continued: "you're really master of new ideas" They both laughed.

Hannibal reached to his closet and took out something Hiding it behind himself then headed to the bed where will was laying naked under the sheets.

Will was giggling curiously but when hannibal revealed what he had behind himself, his giggle disappeared. "you gotta be kidding me, reeeaally? A dildo?" will said with widened eyes. 

"Is it that much terrible?" hannibal's grinning turned into loud laughing by seeing will's worried eyes.

"Yes it is, since it will plunge in MY ass" will furrowed his brows.

"OMG i almost forgot the first time we had sex" hannibal winked still grinning.

By these words will get blushed and Continued : "it's so huge in both length and width, i can't take it hannibal" 

Hannibal leaned down and pulled the sheets off of will. "No hannibal please don't" will said nervously. "i prefer your dry and hard cock in me to this" he slipped out and get surprised by his own words more than hannibal.

hannibal raised a brow and smirked. "are you serious will?" he put the dildo on the bedside table, his eyes glinting mischevously as he was smiling And sat on the bed in front of will. 

"do i have another choice?" will rolled his eyes and sighed.

As Hannibal pointed to the dildo by his eyes will shook his head and said : "nooo, not that" 

"then open your legs for my dry and hard cock will" hannibal demanded. 

Will swallowed and spred his thighs and hannibal sat between them. Hannabal leaned down on will and started kissing his stomach. Will was trembling and moaning while hannibal's lips was going up on his skin.

Finally hannibal reached his lips. They both were gasping, hannibal was stroking will's thigh with one hand and his other hand was behind will's neck. Will was rubbing hannibal's back and pressing his fingertips on hannibal's skin.

They were tasting and exploring eachother's mouth, swallowing eachother's moans. Although they both were enjoying the kisses and touches but will was worry deep inside and was trying to anticipate what will come next and how much pain is looking for him.

After hannibal bit will's lower lip and pulled it by his teeth he leaned back and said: "are you ready? “

Will noded anxiously. They both already were hard. Hannibal put his tip on will's entrance and made will shivers.

"just be careful pleeeaaase" will pleaded.

"will you're going to make me soft with that pleady eyes" 

"am i?" they both smiled. 

As soon as Will enhaled deeply, hannibal started penetrating him and by just one move buried his whole length inside of him. "aaaaaaarrrrrrrghhh, jeeeesssssuuuus" will cried out screaming.

Hannibal smiled and let will breath a few moments. Then he pulled out completely by one move. "fuuuuuuuucccckkkkk hannibal" will twisted. He felt his hole's burning.

It wasn't important that how much He was struggling to not show his pain, everything was obvious for both of them.

as tears started to flowing from his eyes hannibal rubbed his face and wiped out a tear by his thumb. "did it hurt?“ hannibal said ironically with grinning.

will shook his head, his cheeks and neck get reddened. "no it didn't" he mumbled smiling forcefully. "good" hannibal smirked and grabbed his thighs spreading them more, he moved closer and wrapped will's thighs around his own waist and rubbed them untill he reached will's ankles behind himself.

Then he grabbed will's hips firmly. "Let me know if this time it hurts" he pushed himself inside will again and started rocking his hips back and forth hard and rough, one , two, three and each time he was asking: "what about this? Did it hurt?" and each time will was answering barely "no" .

By the fourth time will felt he is torning apart and his hole was burning like fire. Finally he screamed : "i changed my mind"

hannibal stopped and while his cock was still inside of will, he stared at him.

"please hannibal it really hurts" will mumbled barely. 

"i can't hear you will" hannibal teased grinning. 

"pleeeaaase? Pretty pleeaase?" will said this time a little louder and then looked at hannibal through his lashes with a painful expression. 

Hannibal smiled and started pulling out slowly. Will furrowed his brows and whimpered as hannibal completely pulled out.

"what a cunning boy you are... You made me compassionate" hannibal smiled. Then he leaned to bedside table and took out the lube. He Poured some in his hand and rubbed his hands together then pressed one finger in will's hole and rolled his finger.

By Rolling, will moaned. When hannibal added a second finger will bit his lower lip and arched himself. Hannibal started to move his fingers in and out and made will moaning even louder.

When he pulled his fingers out will groaned. They both were running out of patience. Hannibal rubbed his cock with some of the lube and started fucking will.

He leaned down and caressed will's cheek then started kissing his lips and chin and then his neck. When He bit will's collar bone will groaned loudly and bit hannibal's shoulder in Exchange.They were marking eachother and aware of that the bitings will turn into bruisings.

As hannibal was rocking his hips and making sounds of skin to skin hitting, moaning and groaning he licked will's nipples and nipped them, pulling out more moanings from him. When his pace raised he grabbed will's legs and moved them to his own shoulders.

Will felt hannibal is hitting his prostate so his groans raised and cried out. "fuuuuucccckkkk, aaah, aaaaaaaahhhh thats it, pleeeaaase, yeeeesss exxxactly theeeere"

Sweat was streaming from Their bodies. "jeeeesuuuus fuuuuuccckkkk i'm so close hannibal" by these words hannibal raised his pace more and deepend his thrusts.

finally hannibal came inside of will with a groan and filled his hole. He fucked will a few more times. "come for me my sweet little Will" by these words will felt his warm cum spilled on his belly and he groaned deeply.

Hannibal fell down on will, put his face on will's shoulder and kissed there. When their pantings turned into Normal breathings hannibal enhaled deeply on will's shoulder.

He lifted his face and looked at will's eyes, smiling. Will smiled back and put his hand on hannibal's nape pulled him closer and kissed his lips softly. "it was really good" will whispered in hannibal's ear.

"wasn't it?" hannibal whispered still smiling. "you're really sensitive will, I'm sure if i fucked you with that dildo, you would be passed out" 

"then i appreciate that you didn't" They both laughed and gazed into eachother's eyes a few moments.

hannibal kissed will's forehead and lifted his own torso to see will better. "wait what is this?" hannibal pointed with his index finger to a lower zone of will's neck. When will lifted his head to look down and see what is hannibal pointing at, hannibal tapped his nose tip and They both laughed again.

Hannibal kissed will's nose tip "i love your nose tip" and smiled. "just my nose tip?" will furrowed his brows. "maybe much more than your nose tip" hannibal winked and made will smile.

Hannibal lifted his body and laid down on his back next to will. They snuggled eachother. will put his head on hannibal's chest. 

"have you read a book that call madancy?" hannibal asked will.

"no, what is it about?" will answered, his eyes were half opened.

"it's about two men just like us, maybe with a little differences" 

"oh, so they love eachother?" will asked curiously.

"never ask, spoils the surprise" hannibal whispered. 

"then you have to read it for me, after waking up" will enhaled deeply. 

"ofcourse, my sweet little will" hannibal whispered. They both smiled for the last time before they fall asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> ***This was my second fanfic in my third language so be gentle and share your comments please, thank you***


End file.
